400 Times of Chance
by uchihyuu nagisa
Summary: /Aku tidak suka milikku dipegang oleh orang lain. TIDAK SUKA. Hinata MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKU!/Dedicate to 400FODNA, 400 Feathers of Devil and Angel event.


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Sasuke Uchiha slight Hinata Hyuuga x Gaara**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo dan lain sebagainya**

**Di dedikasikan untuk 400FODNA**

**F**eathers **o**f **D**evil a**n**d **A**ngel

**Happy reading, **_**minna-san**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari perlahan-lahan berkilau dengan terangnya menerangi langit Konoha pada pagi hari ini. Burung-burung berkicau dengan suka cita menyambut kedatangan sang pelita. Terlihat dibalik jendela sebuah kamar di kawasan perumahan elit di Konoha seorang gadis yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke kampusnya. Nama gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga. Hyuuga, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan klan berdarah biru itu. Klan kedua yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha setelah Klan Uchiha. Putri sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu pemimpin perusahaan yang terkenal di Konoha.

**Drrtttt..drrttt**

_**From**_** : Sasuke-**_**kun**_

Hari ini, jam 04. 00 PM bertemu di taman Konoha!

_**Replay **_**: Sasuke-**_**kun**_

Untuk apa, Sasuke-_kun_?

_**From**_** : Sasuke-**_**kun**_

Datang saja! Tunggu aku di sana!

_**Replay **_**: Sasuke**_**-kun**_

Baik, Sasuke-_kun_.

Setelah membalas email dari kekasihnya, gadis itu segera berangkat menuju kampusnya. Kalian pasti berpikir betapa beruntungnya gadis yang bernama Hinata ini, memiliki kekasih setampan dan sekaya Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi …

Kalian salah kalu berpikiran seperti itu, kalian tahu kenapa?

.

.

.

**Di taman Konoha**

**[Hinata's PoV]**

Sudah delapan jam aku menunggu Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, kenapa ia belum datang juga. Kenapa selalu begini, setiap ia membuat janji bertemu pasti dia tidak datang sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ia janjikan. Selalu aku yang menunggu.

Aku seperti orang bodoh menunggu disini. Sekarang hampir tengah malam, hanya suara binatang malam yang saling bersahutan menemaniku di bangku taman ini. Dilatari dengan pohon momiji yang sudah tua yang terkesan angker apabila malam tiba. Mereka seakan mencemooh kebodohanku. Kebodohan yang selalu aku lakukan bertahun-tahun dan terus berulang-ulang. Menunggu Sasuke-_kun_.

Apa Sasuke-_kun_ lupa telah membuat janji denganku? Aku lelah begini terus. Untuk apa aku terus bertahan menjalani hubungan sepihak ini. Sebagai pemain tunggal dalam kisah percintaan ini. Menyedihkan.

Sasuke-_kun_, pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Kita sudah berteman dari TK dan meresmikan hubungan kita sebagai kekasih di tahun pertama kita di SMP. Sekarang sudah satu semester kita menjalani pendidikan di Universitas Konoha, berarti kita sudah berpacaran hampir 7 tahun, tapi kenapa kau belum juga memahamiku. Kau anggap apa aku selama ini?

Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir apakah selama ini kau mau menjalin hubungan denganku karena kau merasa kasihan padaku? Kau tidak ingin menyakiti hatiku karena ditolak olehmu. Tahukah kau, aku lebih memilih jadi sahabatmu jika aku tahu hubungan kasih yang kita jalani sekarang adalah hubungan sepihak, dimana hanya aku yang menganggap hubungan kita ada. Aku jenuh akan hubungan ini. Aku jenuh Sasuke-_kun_. Tahukah kau?

Apakah aku harus bertahan? Jika cintamu memang … tidak ada untukku.

.

.

Aku menghentikan lamunanku ketika kurasakan seseorang menyelimutiku dengan sebuah jaket.

"K-kau! ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku berada di sini?" ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu datar. Ada sedikit nada tersinggung disana.

"_A-ano_… bu-bukan begitu maksudku Gaara-_kun_."

"Sudahlah."

Setelah itu tidak terdengar lagi adanya pembicaraan di antara kami. Hening yang tercipta di antara kami membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hinata, putuslah dengan pacarmu!"

"Ma-maksud Ga-gaara-_kun_ apa?" Aku terkejut sekali ketika Gaara menyuruhku untuk putus dengan pacarku.

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu!" bentaknya padaku. Sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapannya, Gaara sudah menarikku untuk berdiri dari bangku taman.

"Ayo pulang!"

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, yang aku lakukan hanya mengikuti tarikan Gaara-_kun_ pada tangan kananku. Ada perasaan hangat ketika genggaman tangannya semakin erat memegang tanganku. Aku merasa dilindungi sekaligus diperhatikan. Tanpa aku sadari terbentuk lengkungan senyum dibibirku.

Gaara-_kun_ adalah temanku dari kelas satu SMA. Sekarang pun kami masih berteman. Aku dan Gaara-_kun_ satu jurusan di Universitas Konoha. Sedangkan Sasuke-_kun_ dia kuliah berbeda jurusan denganku. Sehingga aku lebih sering bertemu dengan Gaara-_kun_ daripada dengan pacarku sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara-_kun_ selalu membantuku walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung padaku. Aku senang mempunyai teman seperti Gaara-_kun_. Seandainya Sasuke-_kun_ seperti Gaara-_kun._

Ehh … apa yang aku pikirkan, sih?

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai."

Ucapan Gaara-_kun_ mengejutkanku. Sebelum aku mengucapkan terima kasih Gaara-_kun_ sudah pergi. Aku hanya bisa memandangi siluetnya yang semakin menjauh. Hari ini aku merasa Gaara-_kun_ lebih banyak bicara dari biasanya. Baru kali ini aku melihat Gaara-_kun_ begitu. Memikirkan keanehan ini membuat aku pusing. Lebih baik aku segera masuk ke rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku di ranjang yang nyaman.

**[End of Hinata's PoV]**

.

.

.

**Keesokkan paginya di Univeristas Konoha**

**[Sasuke's PoV]**

Hari ini membosankan seperti biasa. Aku terlalu malas menemui Hinata di kelasnya. Aku juga terlalu bosan melihat wajahnya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya yang membuatku tertantang. Bermain-main sedikit tidak apa-apakan.

**[End Sasuke's PoV]**

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kampusnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkembang ketika melihat sang kekasih, Sasuke ada di lorong kampus. Namun senyumannya memudar seketika, wajahnya pucat. Hatinya serasa ditikam ribuan pisau belati ketika melihat sang kekasih berciuman panas dengan gadis berambut merah. Berpelukkan erat dan saling menekan leher masing-masing guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Jangan lihat, Hinata" perintah seorang laki-laki yang menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu.

Ucapan Gaara memang tidak nyaring –nyaris berbisik– tapi berhasil didengar oleh sepasang sejoli yang sedang bercumbu mesra dilorong kampus, karena saat itu kampus masih sepi dari perkuliahan pagi. Sasuke yang sudah menyadari keadaannya segera menyudahi ciumannya. Ia melihat siluet seorang gadis berambut hitam indigo yang ditarik oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia yakin gadis itu adalah Hinata, kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau melihat kekasihnya pergi dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia tidak rela dan sungguh TIDAK SUKA. Ia segera berlari mencari Hinata-nya. Kekasih-nya.

Hei … Sasuke masih pantaskah kau menyebut Hinata sebagai kekasihmu setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan barusan?

.

.

.

**Di Apartemen Gaara**

Gaara membawa Hinata ke apartemennya yang bernomor 400. Gaara merasa kasihan dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang hatinya selalu disakiti oleh Sasuke –kekasih Hinata sendiri. Gaara mengerti. Ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata, gadis yang ia cintai semenjak kelas 1 SMA. Gaara selalu merutuki nasibnya, kenapa harus Sasuke yang terlebih dulu menemukan Hinata? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Tapi ia sadar, waktu yang telah berlalu tidak mungkin bisa diulang kembali. Gaara berharap suatu saat nanti Hinata bisa mencintainya seperti ia mencintai gadis itu.

"Hinata, beristirahatlah dulu dikamarku, tenangkanlah hatimu. Aku akan menunggumu diruang tamu."

"Ta-tapi…,"

"Sekali-kali bolos kuliah tidak apa-apa, kan?"

.

.

**[Hinata's PoV]**

Aku memasuki kamar Gaara-_kun_ setelah tadi dia menunjukkannya padaku. Kamar ini memang tidak terlalu luas. Tapi nyaman untuk ditinggali. Perabotan-perabotan di kamar Gaara-_kun_ tersusun rapi dan diperindah dengan jendela kaca besar yang menghadap langsung ke barisan gunung yang berjejer rapi diluar sana. Hamparan pegunungan yang berwarna hijau mampu memukau setiap indra penglihat yang menatapnya. Tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan hatiku. Hati yang selalu terusik dengan sebuah nama sederhana.

Sasuke_-kun_ …

**Tes**

Sasuke_-kun _…

**Tes … tes**

Sasuke_-kun _…

**Tes … tes … tes**

Kenapa setiap aku menyebut namamu, air mata ini terus mengalir deras?

Kenapa semuanya menjadi begini? Menyakitkan.

Apabila kau ingin putus dariku, bukan begini caranya. Aku akan melepasmu dengan lapang dada apabila kau memintanya. Sasuke-_kun_, gadis mana yang tidak sakit hati jika melihat sang kekasih yang dicintai berciuman panas dengan gadis lain? Aku tidak kuat seperti ini terus. Kau terus melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kau selalu bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis itu. Aku bukan robot yang tidak mempunyai perasaan dan emosi. Aku hanya gadis biasa yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau mainkan dan kau sakiti sesuka hati. Aku hanya seorang gadis cengeng yang mempunyai batas kesabaran dan toleransi.

Aku lelah dengan perasaan cemburu ini!

Aku lelah dengan rasa sakit ini!

Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini!

Aku lelah dengan cinta ini!

Aku lelah denganmu, Sasuke-_kun _…

Aku lelah … sungguh lelah.

Haruskah aku melepasmu? Agar kau merasa bahagia … Sasuke-_kun_.

**[End Hinata PoV]**

.

.

**[Normal PoV]**

Lelah setelah menangis hampir seharian, Hinata akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi duduk di dekat jendela. Gaara yang khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata yang seharian tidak keluar dari kamarnya segera masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Hinata sedang tertidur. Gaara tersenyum miris melihat keadaan gadis pujaannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Gaara mengahampiri Hinata dan menggendongnya ke ranjang. Gaara ingin sekali menjadi laki-laki yang dicintai oleh gadis yang sedang tertidur ini, tapi ia tahu hati gadis itu sudah terikat dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda brengsek yang tidak pantas memiliki gadis malaikat seperti Hinata.

"Hinata kenapa gadis sepertimu harus mencintai laki-laki brengsek seperti itu? Kenapa bukan aku?" Ucap Gaara lirih seusai mengecup kening Hinata.

Ia pun beranjak dari ranjang menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamar, Gaara sekali lagi memandang gadis impiannya.

"Mimpi indah, Hinata" Pintu itupun tertutup dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Gaara_-kun _…"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian Hinata memergoki Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain, Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu Hinata lagi. Kekasihnya itu seperti hilang di telan bumi. Setiap ia mencari Hinata dikelasnya, gadis itu tidak ada ditempatnya. Seolah gadis itu tahu ia sedang dicari. Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja, kalau hari ini ia masih belum bisa menemui Hinata di kelasnya, ia akan mendatangi kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Resiko apapun akan ia hadapi dan ia terima.

Hari ini Sasuke sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali, untuk bertemu Hinata. Beruntung gadis yang ingin ia temui beberapa hari ini menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke pun segera menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut.

.

**[Sasuke's PoV]**

Aku menghampiri Hinata yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan seorang pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda yang menyukai Hinata saat SMA. Kenapa aku tahu? Itu karena pemuda itu sendiri yang memberitahuku saat hari kelulusan kami dari SMA.

Mengingat fakta itu membuat otakku mendidih. Terlebih lagi saat mataku bertemu pandang dengan lavender itu. Hinata menghindari tatapanku dan berlalu begitu saja seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak pernah diacuhkan, tak terkecuali oleh kekasihku sendiri.

"Tunggu!" bentakku dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Sa-sakit, le-lepaskan!" ucap gadis itu padaku, walaupun ia terbata-bata mengucapkannya tapi aku tahu ia sedang marah padaku.

"Sasuke, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Hinata!". Belum sempat aku membalas perkataan Hinata, Gaara sudah melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dari Hinata. Membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Cih, sok pahlawan, memangnya dia siapanya Hinata? Aku tidak suka milikku dipegang oleh orang lain. TIDAK SUKA. Hinata MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKU! MILIK SASUKE UCHIHA. Tidak satu orang pun kuizinkan untuk menyentuh milikku. TIDAK SATU ORANG PUN!

"LEPASKAN!" Aku mencoba merebut Hinata dari jangkauan tangan Gaara. Terjadi tarik menarik tangan Hinata antara aku dan Gaara. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah diantara kami, terutama aku. Mimpi saja, kalau aku harus mengalah dari pemuda bertato aneh diwajahnya.

"HENTIKAN!" mataku terbelalak. Aku terkejut sekali, baru kali ini aku mendengar Hinata berteriak. Teriakan Hinata sukses menghentikan gerakanku dan Gaara –yang sedari tadi terus menarik lengannya. Dapat kulihat Gaara yang juga membelalakkan matanya. Sepertinya ia juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Gaara-_kun_, k-kau du-duluan saja ke kelas. A-aku ingin berbicara dengan Sa-sasuke-_kun _d-dulu." ucap kekasihku dengan gaya khasnya. Aku senang nada bicaranya sudah kembali seperti biasanya –kembali lembut. Tapi entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk setelah ini.

**[End of Sasuke's PoV]**

.

.

.

**Di Taman Belakang Kampus Konoha**

Di taman belakang kampus yang cukup rindang, terlihat sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di taman tersebut. Namun, keduanya hanya diam. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Hanya hembusan angin yang mengisi keheningan itu. Sunyi dan … sepi.

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya bersuara untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang terjadi.

Gadis yang duduk disampingnya terlihat sedikit tersentak kala pemuda disampingnya bertutur demikian.

"A-aku su-sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap gadis bermata lavender itu.

Sang pemuda menatap mata sang gadis untuk mencari apakah ada kebohongan dimata lavender itu. Ia tersenyum–sangat–tipis ketika menemukan fakta bahwa yang dikatakan kekasihnya bukan sebuah kebohongan. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia dengar sang kekasih melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Ta-tapi, aku ti-tidak bisa bersama Sa-sasuke-_kun_ lagi. Ki-kita akhiri saja hu-hubungan ini. Se-semoga Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia," Ucap gadis itu tegas walaupun terbata-bata. Kemudian, Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang terpaku, sendiri dibangku taman.

Sang gadis takut kalau dia berada disitu. Sasuke akan melihat air matanya. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

.

**[Sasuke's PoV]**

"Ta-tapi, aku ti-tidak bisa bersama Sa-sasuke_-kun_ lagi. Ki-kita akhiri saja hu-hubungan ini. Se-semoga Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia."

Apa yang dia bilang, hah? Putus ? Bahagia? Apa maksudnya?

Sasuke Uchiha diputuskan seorang perempuan? Tidak akan! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Semua itu tidak ada dalam kamusku. Siapa dia? Berani sekali memutuskanku. Aku tidak pernah minta maaf pada siapapun. TIDAK PERNAH. Kecuali kepada dia, gadisKU. Lancang sekali dia. Dia pikir dia siapa? Sesuatu yang menjadi milikKU tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! Hal ini juga berlaku untuk dia, Hinata-ku. KEKASIHKU!

**[End of Sasuke's PoV]**

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa karena laki-laki berambut merah itu, hah?" teriak Sasuke, walaupun ia tahu gadis itu tidak akan mendengar teriakannya karena sang gadis sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangannya. Sekarang, wajahnya berubah datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Namun terlihat nampak sekali kalau pemuda itu menahan amarah yang meluap-luap sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu, Hinata …" desis laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain**

Terlihat Hinata sedang meringkuk dibawah pohon Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan berbunga. Ia menangis hebat disana. Ini memang berat untuknya. Memutuskan Hubungan yang pernah ia jalani bertahun-tahun sebenarnya bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Terlalu sakit baginya untuk melakukan itu. Terlalu sakit pula jika ia harus mempertahankan sesuatu yang baginya memang tidak bisa lagi untuk dipertahankan. Luka. Kecewa.

**[Hinata's PoV]**

Aku terlalu letih untuk bertahan. Apa kau sadar, Sasuke? Bertahun-tahun aku memberikan kesempatan kepadamu untuk memilih aku atau gadis-gadis itu untuk bertahan disisimu. Tapi sampai sekarang kau masih enggan untuk memilih. Perih. Terlalu perih untuk menjalani kesedihan yang tiada henti ini.

Kesempatan hanya ada 3 kali, Sasuke. Apakah kau tahu berapa kali sudah aku memberikan kesempatan untukmu? 400 KALI. Kuingatkan kau, 400 KALI, SASUKE!

400 kali aku memberi kesempatan kepadamu untuk mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi kesempatan itu kau sia-siakan begitu saja. Kau terlalu bahagia dengan duniamu sendiri. Hingga tanpa kau sadari kau terus menyakitiku.

Karena itu aku pustuskan, jika kau memang tidak bisa berubah, maka aku yang akan berubah. Entah kau tak mau melepasku atau memang kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku, aku tidak peduli! Aku yang akan pergi dari hidupmu, Sasuke! Aku yang akan pergi!

Sakit. Walaupun sangat sakit,aku yakin ini yang terbaik untukku, kau dan juga … Gaara. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi.

Berbahagialah Sasuke. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu.

**[End of Hinata PoV]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal PoV]**

Semenjak putusnya hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Ia mengira Hinata dan Gaara sudah menjalin hubungan. Tapi pemikirannya itu terpatahkan. Ketika ia akan pulang dari kampus, Gaara menghampirinya dan menanyakan keberadaan Hinata.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menceritakan kepadanya, bahwa ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu Hinata semenjak gadis itu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Dengan perasaan yang kacau, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Dari adiknya Hinata, Hanabi Hyuuga, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata pergi keluar negeri dan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Entah kapan Hinata akan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Sasuke tidak tahu. Keluarga Hyuuga juga merahasiakan di negara mana Hinata tinggal dan melanjutkan pendidikannya sekarang.

Frustasi. Ya, Sasuke merasa frustasi. Entah kapan ia akan dapat bertemu lagi dengan Hinata-nya. Gadis yang menurutnya masih MUTLAK berstatus sebagai kekasihnya –MILIKNYA.

Ia tidak tahu, apakah setelah ini ia mampu bertahan atau tidak?

Itulah skenario hidup, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu akhirnya bagaimana sampai sebuah keputusan besar harus diambil. Keputusan yang akan merubah segalanya. Jangan sampai kita terlambat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang disekitar kita yang mencintai kita dengan tulus.

.

.

.

Show your love

You will find true love

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N :: **

Akhirnya selesai juga… fic ini. Aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mereview fic-fic aku sebelumnya. Aku tidak dapat berjanji bisa ngeupdte sekuel fic-fic aku terdahulu. Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk SH lovers. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf karena nggk bisa aktif di grup. Happy 400FODNA. Semoga semakin banyak lagi anggotanya.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada Zhie Hikaru atas bantuannya. Untuk Nerra-chan apa ini sudah masuk genre Hurt/Comfort serta R&R dan C&C dari teman-teman sangat diperlukan. _Mind to review?_

.

**28 Februari 2012**

_**Salam hangat**_

**U.N.**


End file.
